Found
by dbzfangirl3403
Summary: 18 locates 17s whereabouts


Chapter one. Ok once again i do not own dragonball z it is owed by funimation toei animation and of course akira toriyama R&R please. ㈎2dbzfangirl3403㈎2

18 had just recently married to krillin she couldn't be happier She loved him more than anything else in the world but still Sometimes late at night or during the day she constantly thought about her twin brother 17 She missed him dearly she would do anything to be able to see him She and him were hard to separate she had never been away from him this long It killed her not being able to see him she felt like a huge part of her was missing... She felt all alone she knew she had krillin and his love but her and 17 had a special Kind of relationship they always were there for each other they loved each Other more than anything one day 18 was feeling more upset about it than any Other day... 18 walked outside and just stared into space wondering if she would ever see him again 18 started to Remember all the time they'd spent together even though she had no past memories she remembered all of her life as an android 18 started to cry "17 where are you.. She said looking up at the sky letting her tears flow from her eyes, krillin looked out the window and noticed 18 all by herself outside he walked outside 18 what are you doing all alone out here.. said krillin N-nothing..she said trying not to let him see she had been crying. Come on tell me what's wrong "he said,  
18 sighed knowing she couldn't keep telling him nothing because it wasn't true "I miss him...she said looking up,  
"Uhh w-who he said confused,  
"Who do you think i miss my twin brother i miss 17!, she said a little angered 18...he said only her name he didn't know what to say.. Today's the day i lost him..i need to see him..that's it krillin i cant take it anymore Im going to find him.. She said standing up and getting ready to fly away.. Before krillin could say anything she had already flew off she searched for Hours it had gotten late she had lost track of time all she cared about was finding Her brother she had finally came to a halt in mid air 17...will i ever see you again "she said to herself starting to cry again.,  
That wasn't like her at all she rarely cryed but she didn't care she wanted her brother she missed him dearly..she started to believe she would never see him again... She still searched she searched for him until it had become morning krillin started to worry..  
She had reached a small little forest she decided to land and she walked instead of flying She walked for miles finally she let out a sigh 17...where are you... She said She had continued to walk when she came to a halt..she heard someone's voice faint The voice grew louder and louder she started to get excited and happy C, mon that's as fast as you can go. Said 17 18 saw 17 flying faster than ever before he eventually came back slowing down He landed and began to walk away not noticing 18 18 stood there in shock she couldn't believe it was really her brother she finally stoped stareing and screamed ...17! She screaned as loud as she could 17 stopped walking and had a shocked expression on his face he turned around to see his sister standing there 18! He said quite loud 18 and 17 started running toward each other only to meet halfway 18 hugged her brother as tight as she could she never wanted to let him go.. 17 returned his sisters hug he loved her and wasn't afraid to admit it They finally broke the hug 17 i thought I'd never see you again "she said,  
I know i felt the same i thought about you every minute if the day 18 "said 17,  
Where have you been living? " she asked,  
Uhh here "17 said,  
In the forest no come live with me" she told him,  
Wait you got a house? "17 asked, Uh well i live there with my husband. "She said,  
.WHAT 18 you married who. "17 asked angered a bit,  
Remember the bald man i kissed after i beat up vegeta i married him.. 18 told 17 18 you broke our promise.. He said angered I didn't try to 17 it wasn't on purpose she said to him 18 "17 said angered,  
Look i know what i did i broke that promise but hey even though im Married 17 just know you'll always have a special place in my heart Please i can't live without you in my life...17 "18 said ,  
...18 fine alright beside i want to make sure baldy is treating you right. "17 said"  
Hmph alright than "18 said,  
The twins flew off heading toward kame house they were silent the whole way there Though they stared at each other an awful lot but when they caught each other they Immediately looked away they finally reached kame house the twins landed Krillin ran outside 18! Krillin yelled What! "18 said kind of irratated, Krillin noticed 17 standing by 18 he was always afraid if 17 18 looked angry at krillin and immediately showed 17 to his room The rest of that night was silent

Well that's the end of chapter one I've got a few stories in the Making sorry if it's short im on instagram .18 R&R


End file.
